peelfandomcom-20200213-history
22 January 1994 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-01-22 ; Comments * Tracklisting *Sixteen: Nova (10" album - Curves That Kick) Bacteria Sour Sour 6-V *Zion Train: The Dub That Got Away (album - Great Sporting Moments In Dub!) Universal Egg WWLP003 *''John back-announces the above as by African Head Charge...'' *Sandie Shaw: Hand In Glove (7") Rough Trade RT 130 *''JP -'Now this next one, well, it's for all of you, dear listeners. And what it is, I was given a tape, of this unexpected collaboration between two Manchester area bands. Or one band and one other artiste. And I was given it on condition I didn't play it on British radio for several weeks. And I said, yes I'm quite happy to do that. But I didn't say anything about not playing it on BFBS. So this is a kind of preview I suppose.. It won't take you to long I suspect, to identify the protagonists...' *Inspiral Carpets featuring Mark E Smith: I Want You (tape preview) *''In fact this was played on 21 January 1994 *Glass Ceiling: In Excelsis Deo (12" - United Frequencies Of Trance Volume 6) United Frequencies Communications UFT 06 *70 Gwen Party: Robot Assassin (b/w 7" - The Searl Brothers) Snape SR009 *Swoons: Knowing Me, Knowing You (7" - Babbalgum) Langstrumpf LSR 554 *Paul Mpofu and Zambuko: Matonga Pase (album - Gororo) Jabulani *Alan Vega: Outlaw (album - Collision Drive) Celluloid ILPS 9692 *Crunt: Black Heart (album - Crunt) Trance Syndicate TR-19CD *Man - Or Astro-Man?: Within A Martian Heart (EP - Mission Into Chaos!) One Louder LOUD1 *Wax: Sun Drums (12") ESP ESP 9149-1 *Slant 6: Posion Arrows Shot At Heroes (album - Soda Pop*Rip Off) Dischord DIS091V *Northern Picture Library: Something Good (v/a album - The Sound Of Music (An Anti-Racist Benefit)) Bring On Bull *news *Hoover: Distant (album - The Lurid Traversal Of Route 7) Dischord DIS89V *Värttinä: Ukko Lumi (abum - Oi Dai) Spirit SPIRITLP 4 ¤ *Neuro Project: unknown track (album - The Electric Mothers Of Invention) 3 Beat Music 3BTTLP02 *D.J. Lebowitz: Holiday In Cambodia Judy Is A Punk (album - Beware Of The Piano) Fowl 12DJL 1 *Crunt: unglued (the one with Kat singing) (album - Crunt) Trance Syndicate TR-19CD *Rama: Chan Kithe Gulzari (album - Ragga Rama) Saint *Eggs: Ampallang (album - Exploder) Teenbeat TEENBEAT 96LP *Nemo: He Looked Like Neil Sedaka (album - Nemo) Brinkman BRCD016 *Black Dog: The Actor And Audience (album - Temple Of Transparent Balls) General Production Recordings GPRLP01 *Tugboat: Smelly Ears (7" EP - Not Going Anywhere ) Pop Goes On POP 002 *Swing Hufvuds: Smells Like Teen Spirit (album - Hits And Other Samples) Amt CD 2052 *Paris Angels: All On You (Perfume) (12" - Perfume) Sheer Joy Sheer 002/T *Wenge Musica: Revelite (CD - Soukous Koumbela) B Mas Productions BMP 02 File ;Name *Dat_042_JP_BFBS-940122+940129.mp3 * ;Length *4:04:14 (to 1:56:50 ) * ;Other *Many thanks to Max-dat. ;Available *Mooo Category:1994 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Max-dat Tapes